


No One You Loved

by SophiaSalon



Category: Mission:, Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSalon/pseuds/SophiaSalon
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Character(s), Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Tom Cruise
Kudos: 2





	No One You Loved

Chapter 1.  
It was an awfully cold day, a cup of coffee became his first priority.


End file.
